How
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasuke obsessing over Naruto's ass. sasunaru


Yep a oneshot

* * *

There was always something I wondered when I walked behind Naruto.

How was God capable of making such a perfect ass?

The way Naruto rolled his hips everytime he took a step or even the way he stood there in such tight mission clothes made my loins roar with a desperate need to give him attention--'give him precious kisses or tantalizing touches over his bare skin' they would scream.

I couldn't though. He didn't know the way he affected me in everyway. The way he made my heart melt, penis growl and how he made it extremely hard not to smile back at him. I was glad that I could spoil him with ramen anytime I wanted, though. I could show him affection without him or anyone else noticing.

Ah, the small pleasures of life.

"Hey, bastard, it's going to be night by the time we get to the training ground at this pace, then how are you going to buy me ramen afterwards if the shop is closed?" Naruto called in front of me.

Again, I had to resist the urge to tell him what a nice ass he had.

"Loser." I commented. He would be a great loser, giving up and submitting to me, allowing me to make him writhe beneath me as I heavily pleasured his body as pure as the torture his body gave me just standing there like a hunk of lioness in heat in front of a horny lion.

Yeah, I liked to think of myself as the king of the jungle.

Roar.

We got to the training grounds, well before dark, and way before the ramen shop closed. We unequipped and started hand-to-hand combat training. It was hard for me. Extremely hard for me. The way I find so many openings to his ass, it was invigorating not being able to grab, or slap, or hit it.

Dear God, I hate you. I will never worship you again for making such a perfect ass and not letting me touch it. And people want to know why I'm such an 'Egotistical, bigger-then-a-pedo's-fetish-for-kids, grouchy bastard.'

So, if someone were to ask me why, if I could, I would reply 'Naruto's ass'.

In other words completely and utterly obsessed and sexually frustrated.

I gave a look to Naruto's position and as he moved I caught the best opening ever.

Naruto's dick.

Naruto's ass was wonderful, but to be able to grip the soft hardness of a Naruto-erection as I pounded into him would be higher and better then heaven.

Naruto jumped up and I grabbed his ankle, pretended to loose footing -- which actually made me loose footing and probably use of my leg for a while -- and Naruto's crotch landed in my face.

It was completely worth the pain.

------

I wanted to fuck the energy out of Naruto -- that was definitely a given -- but I was also heels over head --which was a lot more then head over heels since heads were already over heels -- in love with him.

I'm pretty sure both Iruka and Tsunade knew and neither were happy with it. It took Naruto a while to convince them to let him help me out while my broken leg healed. Even as much as I wanted him to, I couldn't help but not want him to.

Come on, his wonderful sexiness in the same room as a bed and me? I refused to go in his room with him at his apartment afraid what I might do to him. Hell, I'm scared to be in the same room as him and a couch!

Oh, God! The fricken lube and condoms are still on my nightstand from my nightly ritual masturbating!

Someone flicked my forehead. I growled and fiercely glared at the overly big boobed Hokage. She looked about as happy as ant drowning in acidic piss.

Oh yeah, real happy.

"What?"

She glared back, almost equally meeting the intensity of my glare. No one could beat the king of the jungle's glare though.

"I swear-"

I held up my hand. She got quiet. She didn't look happy about it, like the acid piss was being sucked up her ass, but she didn't yell, she didn't have an uproar, she didn't hit me or anything, though it was pretty obvious she wanted to.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto leave the office with Iruka, leaving me and the queen of boobage alone.

"I refuse, " I told her, like she was and idiot, which, at times when she was exceptionally drunk, she was, "to hurt Naruto."

She looked like she wanted to spit in my face. I didn't blame her. I swear my cheek still throbs from the hard smack Naruto gave me before he dragged me back to Kohona from Orochimaru's, unconscious, by the ear.

I loved Naruto.

She took a step back and didn't say anything. She just threw some crutches at me and left the office herself.

I stood. Even as I put all my weight on my good right leg, my left leg in its cast sang with pain.

I still say the pain was worth it.

----

I had gotten to my room and put away my stuff before Naruto had gotten up to my room.

Naruto put his over-week against the wall by my door. My room was the least dusty, which meant Naruto was going to spend one night in my room. The torture! Not to mention there probably was no way either of us were going to take the floor.

I, as much as I hated to admit it, was a slob. Dirty clothes, clean clothes, towels and other crap was littered around my room. I just hoped there wasn't any cum filled condoms hidden somewhere.

Naruto picked up a shirt. Carrie, the cockroach, skittered away from where her home used to be and under my bed. Naruto squeaked, dropping the shirt and taking a step back. "Sasuke, your room's disgusting!"

"So?" I asked, wondering what Carrie will find under my bed. Carrie was my best friend -- Naruto was my crush, ultimately higher then best friend -- she listen to me as I complained about how sexy Naruto's ass was.

Naruto's jaw almost to the floor. It probably would have dropped completely and bounced twice if the floor hadn't been so dirty. He looked at me. I swear his eyes looked like the blues stardust paste and water as he stared at me incredibly. God, he was so cute.

"'So?' Sasuke, that shirt looks like it hasn't been washed in forever!" It was probably true. I left it there, Carrie made a home there and we've been friends ever since."Plus, you have roaches!" He told me as if I didn't know.

"Leave Carrie out of this, moron." I told him.

He stared at me again. I wanted to grab him and kiss his eyelids, his nose, his cute white scars on his cheek, one by one and I wanted to smother him in love. I wanted to do all these different things to him. But I didn't want to do something I would regret and that he would regret because he would think it was his fault someone hurt him.

I wanted to give him a hug.

Instead I got on my bed and put my back to the head board and covered myself with the jersey-knit black sheets.

"You named the roach?"

"If you don't like it you can leave, dimrod. I have crutches, I can take care of myself." I told him. It probably would be better if he left, even if every fibre of my being wants to fuck him, claim him and love him all at the same time.

He looked at me sceptically, again. I took the extra pillow to cover my crotch. My penis was up, in pain, yelling very loud and happy. Very, very, extremely happy.

Naruto picked up the shirt and pointed over to a corner. "If I put the shirt in the corner over there and cleaned the rest of the room, would Carrie still live in it?"

Do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto, do not rape Naruto. Do not rape Naruto because he's being nice to your best friend.

I pointed to an opposite corner. "No, there's a cluster of roaches over there she doesn't like them. She's a loner."

Naruto's brows furrowed and I wanted to plant another kiss between his eyes, but he walked over and put it in the corner. As he bent down to put the shirt down, his ass became full view. It was so sexy I wanted to shove my hips into it. I squeezed my eyes shut as the image floated into my mind. It was hard to suppress a moan.

Carrie skittered out and scuttled in circles around Naruto as he stood there like a statue. She turned towards me and scuttled into her home. I knew then that she had accepted Naruto.

-----

I knew the whole friends with bugs thing was Shino's thing, but Carrie was special.

God, I was such an ass.

I laid my hand with a piece of crunched up cat food on the floor and Carrie scuttled onto it. I knew she knew why I was such an ass after all Naruto had done for us. It took a few days but he cleaned my room, his room and had removed the other roaches from Carrie's and my territory. She understood, I bet she could feel the tension Naruto created in me with every unintentional erotic movement. And I was pretty sure the impression of my penis in my pants was permanent.

I missed Naruto.

I didn't have to say anything. She looked at me. She knew what I was asking her, but it seemed she didn't know either.

Sakura's voice came through the door way. "You can try apologizing."

I gave her a low growl about how I felt about her presence right now, she -- I could feel it -- gave a smirk.

"Why in the bad mood, Sasuke?" She asked. The words left my mouth like none others before.

"Naruto's ass." Sakura choked on whatever and started to cough. Her coughing, her pain, gave me pleasure.

"Excuse me?"

I didn't reply in anyway. The mention of Naruto's ass depressed me even more. I could feel my self taking the shovel and digging the grave deeper and deeper...

Was I at the core of the earth yet?

No. The core of the earth was hot. Extremely over baringly hot. I was cold, like someone had thrown me naked into the Antarctica.

I bet my balls were going the be the first thing to turn black and fall off.

"Sasuke...Let me finish the last of your healing on your leg so you can walk. Tsunade didn't want to- she wanted to make you suffer, but you look like you were a lion that just had his pride stolen."

Well...Shit.

I didn't move, but she walked around and yelled as she saw Carrie in my hand.

Carrie scrambled off my hand into her home. I set the cat food crumbs at her doorway entrance and continued to look forward, unable to look a Sakura.

"W-was that Carrie?" She asked. I shot my glance to Carrie's shirt and looked forward again. "Right...Don't talk too much Sasuke, you might lose your voice."

She leaned down and with a painful chop of her hand to my cast - yeah I had to hold in a yell for that - it came off and she brought a glow to her finger tips.

I hated it when people healed me. Feeling the fibres of my body reattach themselves and the pain that came with it was neither pleasing or fun. It made a face race of goose bumps travel up my spine.

If only Naruto was the one giving me goose bumps. In a slightly more erotic and delightful way of course.

Sakura pulled her hand away and I noticed that my leg didn't hurt, I was going to give Porn-comic-book-big-boobs hell one day just to piss her off. I don't see why she didn't do it to my leg in the first place and didn't waste her time about the aliment thing.

Oh yeah, she wanted me to suffer.

Gods, I was such an ass.

Sakura fell to her butt and looked over to her shirt. I could feel the stare intensity of her gaze on me.

"Naruto... Naruto really cares about you, you know." She went silent and I suspected she was waiting for something from me. I didn't give it to her, she just continues. "He stood on broken legs not only trying to get you back, but to save you from the wrath of everyone else."

Again I didn't make any motion. She sighed as if in her mind saying it was time for plan B.

"Naruto has all these erotic fantasies of you, you know? Masturbating, wet dreams, the whole shebang-de-bang."

This time I looked at her. Her wicked smile raped what was left of my inner child.

"Yep, he told me, so. About a year before he brought you back he started telling me about them. The wet dreams I mean. At first it was mind boogling but then I noticed little by little how his smiles were loving as he talked about you.  
And back to the part of standing on broken legs. The villagers aren't afraid of the demon inside Naruto. There afraid of Naruto, watching him stand like that as they fell to their knees.

"Naruto always said he'd get you back, even though in everyone's hearts, against their hope, they knew he couldn't. But hey, he did it, didn't he? I don't think even if someone was stronger then Naruto, they could have brought you back. Naruto loves you and I think that's what truly made him capable of bringing you back."

Sakura smiled and stood. The aura of complete satisfaction came over her like Naruto's ass should be over my dick. She walked away and her chakra dissipated. I didn't care.

I had an ass to find.

But dammit, did I have to owe Sakura?

----

"Put me the hell down, Teme!"

"No."

"Well, why the fuck not?!"

"My bed's bigger."

Naruto had nothing to say to that as we finally reached the compound.

I had found Naruto's ass in the training grounds, pouting with his usually sexy face on and threw him over my shoulder. He was not happy about it either and we were headed towards my room right now.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. It was calm, confused and absolutely unintentionally sexy.

"I going to fuck you and make your dreams seem like child's play."

"My dreams?"

I said nothing more as we entered the mansion and headed upstairs towards my room.

Naruto, I admit, felt really good thrown over my shoulder and his back were the shirt slid up and my hand was placed, was soft like a baby's skin. Probably. I've never touched a baby before, but from what I hear, their skin is soft.

I threw Naruto on my bed and noticed how much brighter my -- and Carrie's -- territory seemed with him in it. It was good brightness though. Not like the sun on your face in the morning as it wakes you up bright.

He looked at me and I did the things that I've wanted to do since only my libido knows when. I kissed his cheeks - each scar one by one - his forehead, his cute little button nose, his eyes, his eyelashes against his face, his lips.

Oh, God, his lips are so soft. I kissed them again and Naruto wrapped his fingers in my hair and opened his mouth. I opened my mouth and I swear he tasted like blackberries and lemonade sugar. He nipped at my tongue and sucked it into his mouth.

Lips were parted and stuck back together several times. I slid my hand up the smoothness of his back and he bucked up his hips into mine. I had to pull my head back from his lips a close my eyes because it felt so good.

Oh god, if my groin didn't hurt so much I could have kept on doing this forever. And it occurred to me I might. Naruto was here. He was under me and he was here, holding on preciously to my shirt as if there was no tomorrow. But there was a tomorrow and I knew it was going to happen again and it was going to be better.

I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes large and almost hopeful as I shifted him so he sat on my lap. I cupped his cheeks and stroked the scars lovingly with my thumbs. I could feel him. His hard on again strong against mine as we looked into each other's eyes. I only hoped he thought of me as lovingly as I thought about him.

"Naruto," I told him, my voice was low and gruff. If I were to speak louder it would squeak. "I love you and I'm about to do all these naughty things to you, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He smiled, kissed my forehead, "I love you." He said.

Again my heart melted and my fucking hard on sang with anticipation. It took us a few minutes, but we stripped of our clothes and attacked each other hungrily.

He sat on my lap again and we rocked with each other, grinding our erections helplessly and squeezed the room full of our moans. It felt so explicitly good. I grabbed his nipple and tortured it with my teeth until it became like a hard candy ball. Then I teased the other one.

Naruto groaned as I kneaded his ass with my hands. He leaned back. My saliva trailed from his nipple to my lips. His finger tips trailed up my stomach and pinched my nipple. My balls tightened for a moment before exclaiming for more attention.

I leaned forward, Naruto leaned back and I opened my night stand, taking out my lube and a condom. Naruto hastily opened the condom as I poured and warmed the lube on my hand. Entering my fingers, I prepared him. He looked like it was weird but didn't hurt, not as I entered the third finger at least.

Taking the condom he unrolled it unbearably slowly down my rich hard-on.

We finished with each other and lubed the condom before I entered him and let out a frenzy of thrust.

Like hell I'm sharing how it felt.

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did. -Smile- 


End file.
